Charlie Swan's
by Girl-on-moon
Summary: What happens when you find that missing piece but only to find out that it was ment to destroy you. Lies, spies, and love ? Join Bella, Alice, and Rosalie as they struggle to keep their spy life and love life apart from the Cullen men. Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfic and I'm soooo happy I finally got the balls to make a story ! After reading do many awesome stories I thought to myself why not right ? I hope It's likeable to you all because I'm going to try to keep it as 'cool' as possible. I'm a big fan of Mr. and Mrs. Smith and Charlie's angel's so this is where I got my ideas from. Sooo here goes nothing !**

* * *

**Charlie's Swan's**

**BPOV**

" Hurry up and get in," Rose yelled. I got a running start and did a backflip off the loading dock landing right next to her in the speed boat. Just as we sped away the whole building blew up , I looked back grinning another job done and another group of bad guys tooking care of.

" The next time you wanna show off Bella give us a heads up, ok? " Rose said giving me her best bitch brow. But I knew better because deep down she was worried about me. As we sped through the dark Pacific Ocean I notice a boat coming up fast behind us.

" Alice, six o'clock gaining fast, " I yelled over the roaring waves the boat made.

" I'm on it, " she yelled pulling out a black sniper ritfle. For someone so small and sweet you would never think they could take out three men without breaking a nail but that's Alice for you. She's the sweetie out of the group along with the title of fashionista. She had black pixie like hair that stopped just above her ear, blue eyes, little elf ears, a round shaped face and a small but slim body. Without her there would be no cherry on our awesome sundai.

" Nice job Pixie, " Rose yelled whipping the boat around into our hidden hideout. Now Rose was our mother hen blonde boomshell tall, blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, violet eyes, oval shaped face, and a curvey boby that screamed model. She was a well known B-I-T-C-H but she is also the rock in our group keeping are heads in the game and giving us a shoulder to cry on. Rose is our loud don't give a fuck go to girl and we love her for that. Another mission completed. Home sweet Home here we come.

* * *

I threw myself on the couch as Rose and Alice sat next to me. Just then Esme walked in with papers and books in her arms studying something on a piece of paper in her hands. She was wearing a white button down blouse and a black pencil skirt her carmel hair piled on top of her head in a neat bun and black pumps. Her honey eyes moving back and forth over her work. Esme is our co-boss queen bee if you will but the kindest and most nicest person in the world. She's like a mother to all of us I dont know where I be if she hadn't come for me and gave me something to live for. Esme looked up a smile pulling on her lips.

" Hello my lovely Swan's how was your mission? " She asked taking a seat at her cherry wood desk and lighting her small table lamp. Whiched caused the big room to light up showing the dark wood floors and the deep red painted walls. The walls were covered in pictures of oceans and different large cities. There was a fire place in the middle of the room on the wall which held more pictures but of us at the park I was hanging upside down on the monkey bars making a funny face while Alice was on the top of the monkey bars feet dangling and smiling so big at the camrea you would have thouht she was the sun and Rose was hanging on the monkey bars with her hands with her feet off the ground sticking her tougue out. Even though we were grown women we had a lot of fun that day. I looked down as the fire was crackling below. I put my feet on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room in front of Esme desk.

" It was great until Bella thought it was cool to be the last one in the boat and show off, " Rose said complaining. Esme looked up interested now.

" Oh, really, Isabella..? " Oh no she used my full name she's in mom mode now. Rose looked smug as she folded her arms over her large chest.

" Um...well...I-I-I " I'm busted and I know it. Esme cocks her brow while smiling she knows it too. And out of nowhere Alice buts in.

" I shot three bad guys on a moving boat ! " She said giving a fist pump in the air. We all brust out laughing and my little stunt is forgotten. Esme gets up and hands us each a folder while giving us each a kiss on the forehead.

" Charlie should be on the speaker in a few, go over the flies I gave you there your next mission,"_ Finally_ I thought to myself another mission hopefully one where we get to be the fuck awesome spies we were trained to be instead of blowing stuff up and then speeding away. So not my style I like to fight I like to be under cover I like all the danger and supesne. The mission we just got done wasn't so bad I mean we did get to go undercover and wear wigs and contacts but I want more and I have this weird feeling that I'm going to get more then what I want. "but this mission doesn't start untill the Cullen men come to the United States. "

" Wait so their not from America ? " Alice asked.

" Nope straight from London. Rumor has it that their coming here to Chicago for some 'business'. We all know that their the bad guys but for some reason they keep getting away scott free. Ok I'm leaving Charlie will give you the rest. " She walked to the door paused and turned to us " Oh and you can take the wigs and stuff off your home girls." Esme gave a little laugh as she threw the down open and walked out. Just as the sound of her heels faded away Charlie voice came smoothly threw the speakers.

" Morning my lovely Swans, " He said.

" Goodmorning Charlie, " We all sung out.

" I assume Esme gave you a quick run down on what's to come ? "

" Yes Charlie," We said together.

" Good, these Cullen men are the real deal ladies and I want them to be put away. That means more training...," After hearing the word training we all groan. " Aww I'm only looking out for my lovely Swans these men are dangerous and they won't be here until a month from now. I want you girls to be well perpared for them. Now open your folders, Rose you have Emmett Cullen he's the strenght behind the team I want you to take him out I heard he has a thing for blondes. Do you see is picture on the left hand side of your folder ? "

" Yes, he's not bad looking I could have some real fun with him, " She said as she licked her lips. From where I was sitting I could tell he had black hair and grey eyes he didn't look bad but he wasn't my type. Rose always had the taste for huge musclebig built type of guys so I'm not very suprised Charlie gave her Emmett.

" Excellent that means you will be focus and get the job done. My little Alice, you have Jasper Cullen he's the smooth get away guy. He can get out of any type of situation I want you to put him down I also heard he has a soft spot for tiny samll town women. His picture is on the left side think you can do it ? "

"Oh my," She said as she covered her mouth. "Well ain't he handsome, I'm so on the the job Charlie ! " Alice said clapping. I sighed always the happy one. I look over at her guys picture he's not my type either. I was starting to think that I didn't have a type. Her guy had brown eyes and short white hair which he probably dyed.

" Great that means you will also be doing your job. Now Bella," His voice became more serious. "you have Edward Cullen the master mind behind all this madness I want you to be careful Bella this guy means buiness. I didn't hear anything about him so your on your own. His picture is on the left think you can handle it ? " I looked at his picture he had black eyes and blonde hair to say he was handsome was and understatement. He had high cheekbones and pink small but pouty lips. This guy was a God from what I could tell by this face shot of him as he looked to his right. I just wanted to throw him on my bed and have my wic-.

" Bella," Charlie snapped me out of my daydream of my handsome God.

" Huh...I mean what...Ugh...Yes,"

" Someone has a crush on someboby, " Alice sang.

" Do not," I growled out as I felt my cheeks heat up.

" Bella,"

" What !" I snapped. As soon as I realized It was Charlie I started saying sorry over and over again. Alice and Rose started laughing. I glared at them but that only made them laugh louder.

" Ok girls enough this is serious shit we need to be ready. Is that understandable? "

" Yes Charlie, " We said together.

" Good you guys have an off day tomorrom so I dont wanna hear you in here. Good luck Swans."

" Bye Charlie," we said again. And just like that he was gone. I leaned my head back on the couch thinking about my handsome God. Being a Swan was had. I looked back up Alice and Rose were studying their guy photos.

" What are we doing today and tomorrow, " I asked.

" Park ?" Rose said. I smiled and nodded my head.

" Yay," Alice cheered. " But first lets get out of are work clothes." I forgot I still had my wig and contacts on. I got up and went to the bathroom I took my blue contacts out and my blonde wig off letting my brown streak blonde hair fall down to the end of my lower back. I took of my tight black jeans, shirt, jacket and boots off putting them on the towel rack and grabbing fresh clothes off the top of the rack. I put on dark washed skinny jeans and because we live in the windy city I put on a form fitting long sleeve blue sweater. I threw my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head and put on some diamond stud earrings along with my blue and white stripped scarf. I put on my blue knee high boots I never thought I would need them I'll have to thank Alice for that. I let my light brown eyes scan me and I looked pretty good. I left the bathroom and walked to the door where Alice and Rose were waiting for me.

" Ready," Rose asked.

" Yup," Alice and I said at the same time. This was going to be the longest month ever.

* * *

**OK so how did I do ? Should I do Epov or leave it as Bpov ?**

**Let me know what you think I dont care what you put just be nice about it !**

**Oh and I need a beta so just pm me **

**Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I took so long I had to write this story out instead of going with the flow. I'll try to update every other week on sunday or saturday. I like to think those who added this story means alot to little ol' me lol. Oh one more thing before you read I forgot to add a disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a damn thing SM does I just like to snoop in her backyard and steal her things.**

**Onward with the story !**

* * *

**Charlie's Swan's**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 2**

Reaching the park we picked a nice grassy area and sat down. I folded my legs and leaned back on my hands as Alice layed down on her stomach with her head in her hands and Rose was laying on her back with her hands behind her head. We looked every bit of the word relaxed. This gave me the chance to take in their outfits. We were all wearing similar outfits just in different colors. Rose had on a purple off the shoulder sweater, black skinny jeans, and black knee high boots. She had her blonde hair in a high ponytail. The purple sweater really made her hair look like a golden fontain halo along with her black scraf that was lightly tied around her neck. Alice on the other hand had on a tan button up sweater, light blue washed jeans with tan knee high boots. The neutral layed back color brought out her ocean blue eyes and her black pixie cut hair. We were a force to be recking with. I looked around taking in the large green landscape and watched as children of all ages run around chasing each other, swinging on the swings , sliding down the slides, and climbing up and down the monkeybars. They really never fully understand the dangers that sometimes lurk in the deepest of shadows. I signed letting the Chicago air breeze over my face. It really was a nice day. The sun was shining the flowers were out and everything just seemed to be perfect. But I got this strange feeling that everything was far from perfect.

"What has you thinking so hard Izzy," Alice said using her nickname she gave me as she studied. I looked at her with my brow bunched together.

"I don't know Ali. I just have this feeling that were in for one hell of a ride with this up coming mission," I said as I shake my head to get rid of the feelings and thoughts. Rose suddenly sat up.

"You got that feeling too," Alice and I looked at her nodding our heads.

"Maybe it's a sign that we should be on the top of our game," Alice piped in.

"Or maybe it's just us getting worked up I mean those guys are kinda hot, sexy and-"

"So you do have a crush on your bad guy," Rose said cutting me off. I felt my blush coming. _Great! _I looked down and put my hands in my lap and watched as I played with them.

".God. Rose look she's blushing," Alice pointed to my face and started to giggling.

"Your first crush on a bad guy! Oh this is just to good," Rose saaid clapping and laughing. My blush deepen. I knew I had to be bright red right now. Out of all my years working as a S.W.A.N I never liked a bad guy. I mean I did date guys and I had my fair share of one night stands but I never involved myself with a bad guy and I definitely didn't involve myself with one I was personally going to take down.

"Knock it off you guys. Yeah so what I like him nothing's going to happen," I looked at them with determination.

"Sure whatever you Bella," Rose said rollling her eyes. Alice snicked. I let out a huff they could be so immature somethimes but I wouln't have it any other way. They were my sisters, my family, and my friends, I love them to death and would put my life on the line for them in seconds. We didn't growup together but it sure as hell felt like we did. I grew up in a small town called Forks. My mom Renee was a whore so I didn't know who my real dad was. My stepdad Phil just didnt give a fuck. One day when I was eighteen and Phil was suppose to pick me up from school so I could go to the college expo. That little piece of shit never showed and I had to walk all the way home in the rain. When I got home my mom nore my stepdad was there. Nothing was there in fact. No tv, no pictures no nothing. They left me there with an empty house. I was so upset and couldn't stand to stay in that house of lies anymore I left and just walked around Forks for hours until a black hummer with tinted windows pulled up next to me. They told me to get in the car and I know your never suppose to get in the car with strangers but it felt right and I had a good feeling about it. Now here I am today three years later as a strong, indepented twenty-one year old woman with great friends and a kick ass job. Literally. As for Alice and Rosalie and their stories, were all the same but that's another story ffor another time. I looked up at the setting sun. Watching as the sky turned from blue to beautiful pinks, oranges, and purples.

"It's getting late," I wondered out loud.

"Yeah, it is," Alice said getting up and dusting herself off. We looked at Rose as she did a back roll to feet. With a smug smile she turned to me.

"Your not the only one that can show-off," She stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at her and she started laughing. We left the park and I looked around. It was pretty dark. Shadows covered the buildings like a snugged blaknet. Street lights flicked on and off and every once and a while a car would drive by lighting the whole street up and then as it drove away leaving the street to the shadows again.

"I think we should have drove to the park instead of walk," Alice said as she quickly my arm with both her tiny hands.

"Yeah Rose," I said agreeing with Alice as I looked over at the houses and trees we passed eariler.

"Oh for crying out loud were secret agents! Grow some fucking tits," She mumbled. Alice and I shared a look. Rose continued to walk and we followed after her. But what we didn't know was how a shadow was slowly moving behind us.

* * *

We made it to our house that we shared safely thanks to Rose giving us hell for being pussy or tittyless as she like to call us.

"Well I'm pooped nite ladies," I said as I walk upstairs and down the hall to the last door. I walk in kicked off my boots stripped off my clothes and threw on some boyshorts and a tanktop and fell on to my bed. Just as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**I know I know it's a little short but it was suppose to be a half a day do to the fact that the day has just ended.**

**So what to you think ?**

**Reviews always helps.**

**Sorry I didn't do an Epov but I will do it next chapter so we can snoop into his life. Until two weeks from see ya**

**Girlmoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I know I'm wayyy late. I'm sorry for my constant mistakes I dont have a beta so when I type I make stupid mistakes. Once again thank you for your alerts/favorites.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a damn thing SM does I just like to snoop in her backyard and steal her things**

**So here we go**

* * *

**Charlie's Swan's**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 3**

"Damn it Emmett keep the bag still." I yelled at him. He pulled the punching bag to the side smiling showing his dimples.

"Now you know I can't do that." He said chuckling.

I let out a puff of air. He was right but I would never tell him that it would got straight to his head and dude already had a big head. I pushed the bag into him but seeing as though he was so big the punching bag hardly affected him.

"Knock it off you two where here to train not goof off." Jasper said throwing a towel over his shoulder wipping away sweat.

"He started it." Emmett and I said in simultaneous pointing fingers at each other.

"You boys better be training." Carlisle said as we heard his foot falls. He walked into our home gym with his reading glasses reading files.

"Is it a new mission." I asked sitting down on one of the workout benches.

"Yes, were going to Chicago." He said.

"Why? What's all the way over there?" Emmett asked. I shook my head always the curious one.

"Spies that can ruin our plans." Carlisle said.

"O-kay, but that's nothing we can't handle or take care of. I'm sure these guys can be easily dealt with." Jasper spoke up. But Carlisle was already shaking his head.

"They are not men they are women." He said. There was a pause before we all started laughing at Carlisle.

"Well this will be easy then." I said between laughs. A bunch of women trying to stop us I could almost laugh again. Once we calmed down Carlisle began to talk again.

"No, not just any women, the S.W.A.N women." He said slowly letting it sink in.

"The who?" we asked dumbly.

"S.W.A.N. It stands for Secret Women Agent women are lethal. They were trained to kill and destory. Their the best at what they do. From what I heard these women are top government agents and they get the job done no if's, and's or but's." Carlisle said looking at each of us.

"I call bullshit. Women should be in the kitchen making dinner and cleaning the house not running around with guns trying to be big bad riding hood. They should leave the hardwork to the men. It's a cold world out here. I don't think women should be apart of stuff like this." Emmett vented. Jasper and I nodded are heads in agreement.

"Ya'll are in a whole world of hurt if you go into this mission with that attiude." Carlisle said as he motioned for Jasper and Emmett to take sits on the benches next to me. He pulled out pictures from the files and handed it to us."Emmett you have Rosalie Swan. Jasper you have Alice Swan and Edward you have Isabella Swan."

I looked down at the picture. Isabella was beautiful. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her lips begged to be kissed. They were shaped like the head of a bow and arrow, the perfect pout. Her body was like an hour glass waiting to be grabbed and touched. Her heart shaped face and high cheekbones did nothing but enchant her beauty. I wasn't really into blondes but she was a sight to behold and I wouldn't mind having a couple of rumps in the sack with her. Just thinking about having my way with her made me hard. I adjusted myself and swallowed down the lump in my thoat. I looked up at Carlisle and he was nodding his head confirming as if he knew what I had been thinking. We where in deep shit with these S.W.A.N women.

******CA******

Ten hours later later Emmett, Jasper, and I were in Chicago's airport claiming our bags. Because were not on a mission we didn't need disguises. You know the wigs, the fake ID's, the eye contacts etc. My bronze hair flopping into my eyes everytime I bend down to pick up suitcases. It was a pain in the ass but I loved it it kept the ladies coming back and yes pun was indeed intented. Once we had our bags we began looking around for an exit.

"How the hell do we get out of here?" Emmett whined.

"How 'bout we calm down,"Jasper said looking at Emmett "and ask." Ah Jasper always the clear headed one.

"Yea,yea,yea." Emmett said waving Jasper off.

I looked around again. This airport was pretty big not as big as London's but it did look nice. The bright warm colors seem to say 'welcome' and the floor to ceiling glass windows made the airport more moderate. That's when I noticed three women arguing. One had short black spikey hair and was jumping up and down sayin 'she's coming, she's coming'. The tall blonde was taping her watch yelling 'she's late' and the brunette with blonde streaks was shaking her head trying to get both of the other women to calm down.

"How about we ask those three women over there. They seem to be waiting on someone so that must mean they live here right?" I asked nodding my head over to the three women.

"Fuck yea now where talking." Emmett boomed out causing people that were in ear shot to turn and stare.

"Quite dipshit." I said slapping the back of his head.

"Ow." He rubbed the back of his head.

I just laughed and made my way over to thethree beauty's. Once I was in ear shot I could hear what they were tallking about.

"I keep telling you Esme said she was on her way." The short pixie like one said. I cleared my thoat to get their attention. They stopped talking and turned to me. The blonde and the pixie gave me a once over before looking over my shoulder. I had to hold back a laugh because their mouths were hanging openand staring at my friends. I mean we were a bunch of good looking men if i say so myself but damn. I cleared my thoat again but the two just walked away and over to Emmett and Jasper leaving me with the beauty with dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi," She stuck out her hand. "I'm Marie Dwyer."

"Anthony. Anthony Masen." I said shaking her hand. I had to hold back my gasp because my hand felt a little tingly like a fire slowly working its self over my hand. I was still staring at our join hands when Marie cleared her thoat and took back her hand. I felt the lost immediately.

"Um..I..What can I do for you Anthony." The way my name rolled off her tongue was so sexy I jusy wanted to kiss her. She looked up at me when I didn't say anything. She took my breathe away. This woman was a total knockout from her head to her feet. Her long dark hair was straight and was flowing down her back freely. Her hazel eyes shined in the low lighting. Marie had on a black and grey plaid long sleeve shirt and a grey sleeveless vest with black uggs. Her black skinnys hugged her cruves in all the places.

"Well," I started, putting my hand on the back of my neck and looking down at the floor. "I was hoping you could point me to the exit."

"Right, yea, sure...Um its right through there." She said pointing to a big set of red doors with people walking in and out of them.

"Thank you Marie. I hope to see you soon." I said giving her a wink and walking away towards the exit with Emmett and Jasper following. However I didn't miss the blush that appeared on her cheeks. We walked to the cars Carlisle had waiting for us. Putting our bags into the cars I slid into my black viper and drove off. I kept thinking about Marie. I was going to see her again even if it kills me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Ok I know you all have the right to throw me to the sharks and I'm not going to sit here and make an excuse. So as a writer I'll just have to prove it. I'm sorry for those who didn't understand what i was trying to say. S.W.A.N stands for sceret women agent nation. Sorry for my mistakes i'ill make sure to look it over when I'm done. Thanks to those who want me to go on with this story. So without farther ado here it is.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**BPOV**

_Wow _I thought to myself. I was still looking at the exit when the intercom came on.

"Flight 2584 has just arrived from Los Angeles, California. Flight 2584 has just arrived."

"Finally." Rose shouted breaking me out of my staring haze. I rubbed my fingertips over my palm absent mined, still feeling the warm tingle that Anthony left behind.

"Marie," Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me to sit down. "Izzy." She whispered.

I shook my head lightly trying to clear my Anthony filled head.

"Oh, sorry Mary. I..um...I got distracted a little bit." Alice smiled knowly. I blushed knowing I been caught. "Where's Rose?" I whispered, knowing that if our real names got out we would be in big trouble.

"She's waiting for Angela, oh wait there they are." She said pointing to the two women. As they walked over to us Alice was already in Angela arms.

"Took you long enough." I said to the golden hair brunette.

"I know I know but my mission in Los Angeles got dragged out a bit." Angela said. If I didn't I know any better I would think she was in love. She launched into detail about her mission and a guy she had to kill. When she talked about this said 'guy' she supposably killed.

"So I take it the mission went well?" I asked giving her a hug.

"Yes it went very well." Angela said smiling.

"Good cuz' play time is over. Let's go." Rose said. We all followed Rose out of the airport and into a black hummer that was waiting for us. Rose and Alice sat up front while me and Angela sat in the back. It was a quiet ride back to Charlie's office.

````CS````

"Good afternoon Swan's." Charlie smooth voice floated through.

"Good afternoon Charlie." We sung together.

"Ah, Angela glad to have you back." Charlie said.

"It's good to be back." Angela said.

"Good, good. Now let's get down to buisness. I hope my Swan's had a nice two days off because your mission tonight is to attend a masquerade ball in the Cullen's mansion. There going to be doing buisness trades and making deals with other criminal buyers."

"Wait, wait, wait, I thought you said they be here in a month." Rose said panicking.

"Well they had a change in plans and our sources tell us that they got a new recruit from Los Angeles named Ben." He said. We all looked at Angela.

"You didn't do it did you?" Alice whispered to Angela so Charlie couldn't hear her. Angela shook her head.

" I couldn't do it." She choked out. She let her head fall into her hands and let out a dry sob. I felt bad for her, she was obviously in love with him. Rose got up and sat down next to Angela on the love seat. She wrapped her arms around Angela rubbing small circles on her back. Anglea lift her head and put it on Rose shoulder. She was now all out crying.

"Is everything ok? Why is Angela crying?" Charlie concerned voice floated threw the tiny speaker.

"She's fine, she had a injury from her mission and didn't take anything for it." I lied quickly. Lying to Charlie always left a bitter taste in my mouth. It felt wrong but Charlie would blow a fuse if he found out about Angela and Ben.

"Ok good. Esme will give you details. Good luck my lovely Swan's."

"Thank you Charlie." We said and just like that he was gone.

We didn't even have time to talk about Angela's misson before Esme walked it with folders in her hands. Today she was dress in a blue pants suit. Her carmel hair in soft waves going down her back. Her golden eyes shining as she spotted us. She took her seat behind her desk and layed all the folders out before turning to all four of us.

"Angela, oh how I missed you sweetheart. Come, come, give me a hug." Esme gushed. Angela got up and hugged Esme. Once Angela returned to her seat next to Rose Esme got up and walked around to the front of her desk. Esme leaned back as she crossed her ankle's.

"A masquerade ball! How exciting! Ooh, mama Esme do you have our dresses?" Alice asked as she talked to herself about matching accessories. Esme laughed.

"Yes, we have all of your dresses. But that's not what I'm here to talk about." The entire atmosphere changed. "The Cullen men are going to be there. Your jobs are to find out infomation on their next trade location. Weapons are small and will be hidden in the dress and on you. I know you guys just came back from the airport and your probly tired so take a nap and rest," We all got up to leave but before we got to the door Esme continued "Oh and you all have spa appiontments at 3:45," She looked down at her wrist watch. "It's 12 right now so you only have two hours of rest. The ball starts at 8 o' clock. Good luck. Love you. Bye." She said as she rushed us out.

"Well, that was strange." Alice said. We made are way to the elevators and took them down to the parking garage. We all hoped into the LM00X SUV Lamborghini. I loved this car it was all white with leather grey seats but unforunately it was the company's car we got to drive back and forth to work. I sat in the front with Rose and Alice and Angela sat in the back. The ride back was quick as we talked, animated about the ball. As soon as we walked into our modest apartment we went to our rooms and passed out on the beds.

* * *

**So the dresses are on my profile I gotta put up the guys soon.**

**What do you think? **

** EPov ?**

** Girlonmoon**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so fail to me because when I said I'll reread my work I added an extra I to I'm in my other a/n. Lol, anyway thanks to those who added this story it means a lot to me. And thank you for the awesome review. Now I know one reviewer asked for an Epov but I think I'll do it after a couple of Bpov because it's mostly likely going to be from her pov. **

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own a damn thing SM does I just like to snoop in her backyard and steal her things.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**BPOV**

"Stupid alarm clock. Never lets me get any sleep." I grumbled to myself. I detangled myself from my bed sheets and headed to my bathroom. As soon as I stepped into the shower Alice came barging in like a bad snow storm banging pots and pans together. "Oh Bella you're going to make us late! Who sets there alarm clock an hour before an event?" She shouted. "Apparently me Al." I shouted back. I heard the bathroom door open and close. Alice pulled back the shower curtains. I didn't even flinch. "Really Alice, you had to pick today to mess with my shower time." I was so used to Rose and Alice walking around naked that it didn't even bother me when they would see me naked changing in my room. As many missions as we had been on that involved changing clothes helped too. We see each other like sisters so seeing each other naked was like looking at our own bodies. "Yes because where going to be late so chop chop." And just like that her and her pans were gone. It didn't take me long to finish my shower. I walked back to my room threw on some sweats a tank top and a pull over hoodie. I put on some chucks and tied my hair into a high ponytail. Coming out of my bedroom I see Rose and Alice sitting at the island, both of them have their heads down with half eaten bagels and empty coffee mugs. I eat their leftovers and make a cup of coffee to go. "Come on lets go. I'll drive." I said as both Rose and Alice breathe a sign of relief. I sip my vanilla flavored coffee while asking Alice for the directions to the spa. When we pulled up to the spa entrance the place was huge. I parked the car and we get out. I walked to the front desk and ring the little bell. A heavy set lady came out. "Hello welcome to 'Relaxation' I'm Shelly Cope, how can I help you young ladies today?" "Oh, yes were here for the 3:45 appointment." I said looking around. The ceiling was dome like making the ceiling look ten times higher than it already was. Workers walk back in forth in the long hallways and disappearing into doors. The whole place screamed 'relax'. The light warm colors made you want to melt right into the floor. I looked back at Shelly who was steady typing on the desktop. "Ah, here we go. You girls are here for the 4hour special under Ms. McCheddy." Rose giggled quietly. I just shook my head. The names Esme came up with. However either Shelly didn't hear us or was just ignoring us continued. "You're in rooms 503 take the elevator on the left up to the fifth floor and make a right. Your room should be right there." "Thank you." Alice called back excitedly as we walked to the elevator. I wanted to bang my head on the floor after we got off the elevator. Elevator music was never a favorite of mine. Alice snickered and patted my back. When we walked into the private spa room I knew this was going to be torture. ~~~~CS~~~~ Four hours of being poked, pinched, pulled, probed, and picked at I felt pain in places I never knew I had. But other than that I never felt so calm and relaxed. To say that this was what I needed was an understatement. "So did I do good?" Esme asked as we walked through the back entrance to the SWAN'S main headquarters. Rose being the over dramatic one fell backwards on to the couch with her hand to her head. "Oh Esme it was wonderful." She said dreamily. "Good good now all that's left to do is make up, hair, and putting on your dresses." As soon as Esme said that Alice was already squealing with joy. Esme barked out a laugh. "Well let's get started." We all walked into Emse's room and saw four beautiful long and short dresses laid out on her king size bed. I gasped. Each dress had a name on a piece of paper laying on top of the dresses and right next to the dresses were the mask's. "Oh my god, Esme, these are so beautiful. Did you make them?" I said shocked. She just nodded her head and pointed to which dress was ours. Knowing we only had two hours left I stripped and pulled my dress over my head. The dress was a baby blue and pink with wave like ruffles. It hugged my waist and flared out like a giant bubble. The little diamonds forming a 'V' and going down the front of my dress made me sparkle in the light. The halter top dress molded to my body showing all my womanly curves. My breasts were practically falling out but they never looked so good. I turned to the full bodied mirror. I don't mean to be cocky but damn did I look good and I didn't even have makeup on yet nor was my hair done. I turn back around and see Rose fixing her black dress so it shows more of her legs than it already does. Alice and Angela were gushing over each other dresses. 'Oohing' and 'Aaaing' as they pointed out new designs they found on each other dresses. Alice dress was a lovely silver that was tight all the way down to her feet so it looked like she couldn't walk and Angela was in a gold dress that looked like a wedding dress but gorgeous nonetheless. I sat on the bed and looked at the masks. My mask was blue with gold swirls and giant blue feathers. Alice's mask was sliver like her dress but one side was bigger than the other and swirled at the tip. Angela's mask was gold and black with a half of a butterfly wing hanging to the side. And Rose's mask was all black with a blood red rose on the right. Esme did our hair; she did mines in a messy side bun and let my bangs swoop to the right. Rose's had her all over one shoulder with a French braid. Alice's hair was a little different; she let her hair grow out a bit. It was still short and pixie like but her bangs were longer. So Esme cut her hair on the left side and then styled the right so it was fluffed up and layered. Angela's was straightened then curled and pinned and clipped up at the back of her head. Esme did everyone's make light to let our real beauty show. Eye shadow, eye liner, and lip gloss was all we needed considering we had natural beauty. When we were done and had are mask in place we hopped in the black limo hummer and was on our way to the Cullen mansion. While sitting in the car I started to hear buzzing in my left ear. "Bella can you hear me." A smooth feminine voice called out. I looked around in the car to see who called me. "Bella, its me Esme. Are you almost there yet?" I nodded before whispering a quiet yes. Before I could utter another word it cut off before giving a warning. "This device is trespassing Cullen property and will self-destruct in 5 seconds." I quickly took it out my ear and rolled down the window, tossing it out. I watched it explode down the street as the car swerved. "What the fuck was that!" Rose shouted from the driver sit. "Damn Cullen security got this whole place wired." I said looking out the window as Rose pulled up to the grand front doors. Rose looked up into the rearview mirror at all of us. "Ready?" she asked "Ready as will ever be." I answered for everyone. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. "Stupid alarm clock. Never lets me get any sleep." I grumbled to myself. I detangled myself from my bed sheets and headed to my bathroom. As soon as I stepped into the shower Alice came barging in like a bad snow storm banging pots and pans together. "Oh Bella you're going to make us late! Who sets there alarm clock an hour before an event?" She shouted. "Apparently me Al." I shouted back. I heard the bathroom door open and close. Alice pulled back the shower curtains. I didn't even flinch. "Really Alice, you had to pick today to mess with my shower time." I was so used to Rose and Alice walking around naked that it didn't even bother me when they would see me naked changing in my room. As many missions as we had been on that involved changing clothes helped too. We see each other like sisters so seeing each other naked was like looking at our own bodies. "Yes because where going to be late so chop chop." And just like that her and her pans were gone. It didn't take me long to finish my shower. I walked back to my room threw on some sweats a tank top and a pull over hoodie. I put on some chucks and tied my hair into a high ponytail. Coming out of my bedroom I see Rose and Alice sitting at the island, both of them have their heads down with half eaten bagels and empty coffee mugs. I eat their leftovers and make a cup of coffee to go. "Come on lets go. I'll drive." I said as both Rose and Alice breathe a sign of relief. I sip my vanilla flavored coffee while asking Alice for the directions to the spa. When we pulled up to the spa entrance the place was huge. I parked the car and we get out. I walked to the front desk and ring the little bell. A heavy set lady came out. "Hello welcome to 'Relaxation' I'm Shelly Cope, how can I help you young ladies today?" "Oh, yes were here for the 3:45 appointment." I said looking around. The ceiling was dome like making the ceiling look ten times higher than it already was. Workers walk back in forth in the long hallways and disappearing into doors. The whole place screamed 'relax'. The light warm colors made you want to melt right into the floor. I looked back at Shelly who was steady typing on the desktop. "Ah, here we go. You girls are here for the 4hour special under Ms. McCheddy." Rose giggled quietly. I just shook my head. The names Esme came up with. However either Shelly didn't hear us or was just ignoring us continued. "You're in rooms 503 take the elevator on the left up to the fifth floor and make a right. Your room should be right there." "Thank you." Alice called back excitedly as we walked to the elevator. I wanted to bang my head on the floor after we got off the elevator. Elevator music was never a favorite of mine. Alice snickered and patted my back. When we walked into the private spa room I knew this was going to be torture. ~~~~CS~~~~ Four hours of being poked, pinched, pulled, probed, and picked at I felt pain in places I never knew I had. But other than that I never felt so calm and relaxed. To say that this was what I needed was an understatement. "So did I do good?" Esme asked as we walked through the back entrance to the SWAN'S main headquarters. Rose being the over dramatic one fell backwards on to the couch with her hand to her head. "Oh Esme it was wonderful." She said dreamily. "Good good now all that's left to do is make up, hair, and putting on your dresses." As soon as Esme said that Alice was already squealing with joy. Esme barked out a laugh. "Well let's get started." We all walked into Emse's room and saw four beautiful long and short dresses laid out on her king size bed. I gasped. Each dress had a name on a piece of paper laying on top of the dresses and right next to the dresses were the mask's. "Oh my god, Esme, these are so beautiful. Did you make them?" I said shocked. She just nodded her head and pointed to which dress was ours. Knowing we only had two hours left I stripped and pulled my dress over my head. The dress was a baby blue and pink with wave like ruffles. It hugged my waist and flared out like a giant bubble. The little diamonds forming a 'V' and going down the front of my dress made me sparkle in the light. The halter top dress molded to my body showing all my womanly curves. My breasts were practically falling out but they never looked so good. I turned to the full bodied mirror. I don't mean to be cocky but damn did I look good and I didn't even have makeup on yet nor was my hair done. I turn back around and see Rose fixing her black dress so it shows more of her legs than it already does. Alice and Angela were gushing over each other dresses. 'Oohing' and 'Aaaing' as they pointed out new designs they found on each other dresses. Alice dress was a lovely silver that was tight all the way down to her feet so it looked like she couldn't walk and Angela was in a gold dress that looked like a wedding dress but gorgeous nonetheless. I sat on the bed and looked at the masks. My mask was blue with gold swirls and giant blue feathers. Alice's mask was sliver like her dress but one side was bigger than the other and swirled at the tip. Angela's mask was gold and black with a half of a butterfly wing hanging to the side. And Rose's mask was all black with a blood red rose on the right. Esme did our hair; she did mines in a messy side bun and let my bangs swoop to the right. Rose's had her all over one shoulder with a French braid. Alice's hair was a little different; she let her hair grow out a bit. It was still short and pixie like but her bangs were longer. So Esme cut her hair on the left side and then styled the right so it was fluffed up and layered. Angela's was straightened then curled and pinned and clipped up at the back of her head. Esme did everyone's make light to let our real beauty show. Eye shadow, eye liner, and lip gloss was all we needed considering we had natural beauty. When we were done and had are mask in place we hopped in the black limo hummer and was on our way to the Cullen mansion. While sitting in the car I started to hear buzzing in my left ear. "Bella can you hear me." A smooth feminine voice called out. I looked around in the car to see who called me. "Bella, its me Esme. Are you almost there yet?" I nodded before whispering a quiet yes. Before I could utter another word it cut off before giving a warning. "This device is trespassing Cullen property and will self-destruct in 5 seconds." I quickly took it out my ear and rolled down the window, tossing it out. I watched it explode down the street as the car swerved. "What the fuck was that!" Rose shouted from the driver sit. "Damn Cullen security got this whole place wired." I said looking out the window as Rose pulled up to the grand front doors. Rose looked up into the rearview mirror at all of us. "Ready?" she asked "Ready as will ever be." I answered for everyone. I took a deep breath and got out of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Boy oh boy did I leave you guys out to dry. I don't know how many times I have to say sorry to make it up to you. I'll try to do better promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a damn thing SM does I just like to snoop in her backyard and steal her things.**

**Bpov**

**Chapter 6**

"Welcome to the Cullens masquerade ball." The doorman said as we walked through.

The ballroom was very grand. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling shone in lights and every direction. There were outside balconies for people who wanted to dine outside in the moonlight. The warm tan and red colors of the wall screamed mischief. Small roundtables decorated the floor. The dance floor was covered in light brown marble reflecting off the chandeliers like. Everything looked elegant and modern. However there was no DJ so where the music was coming from was beyond me.

"This place looks suspicious. Just look at all these criminals hiding in plain sight right under these stuck up people noses." Rose vented. Alice and Angela agreed.

"Stop, we have a job to do were going to split up and find these Cullen men." I said as we stood to the left of the dance floor.

"And how do we do that they could be anywhere and anyone." Alice said putting out different men in different mask.

"Easily have a mask like Lillian but without the rose. It's just plain and each guy has on our color. Their mask, tie, or bowtie will match the exact color of our dresses. Now did it between the girls there should be a small pocket with an ear piece so we can communicate. Will meet back here were done." I said as I put my ear piece in.

"And that is why your Esme's favorite." Alice stuck out her tongue while Rose rolled her eyes and Angela shook her head.

"Where would you be without me?" I said putting my hand on my four head and signing dramatically. We laugh and said our goodbyes. I looked around on the dance floor and on the balconies and even tables. I talked to drug dealers, killers, Mafia Lords and criminals but still no sign of Edward Cullen. I gave up and started walking down the hall until I reached a door. I opened it to find a library with books stacked to the ceiling. I plucked a random bug off the shelves and started scanning it. I did hear the door open and close behind me.

"I didn't know guess could leave the ballroom." A deep velvety voice said. I gasp startling drop the book I was holding. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"I could say the same thing." I took him in. He wore blue tie mask. His tux was black and he wore a white crisp buttoned up shirt. His green eyes sparkling in the moonlight that shone through the large windows. His hair a wild coppery mess on his head. He had a strong jaw. Come to think of it he looked very familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well," he drawled out as he walked towards me he picked up the book I dropped. "I think a beautiful woman should be showcased on the dance floor."

"Well I think you should mind your own business Mr..." I trailed off.

"Cullen," he said smoothly. "Edward Cullen." He continued to walk towards me. I took steps back into my back hit a bookcase. He leaned in both hands and arms caging to me. I'm not going to lie I was a little scared. My breathing hitched as he ran his lips down my neck. I moaned out when I felt his hands pulled my dress up and skim his hands up my thighs. I was losing my focus and fast. I ran my hands up against his chest as if I were given in that I pushed him back. I was panting and I could still feel a warm tingle running over my body. Always felt that with the guy I met at the airport. How strange I thought to myself.

"I knew you would try to charm me out of my panties." I panted out pointing a finger at his chest.

"Me! You're the one who waltz in here all high and mighty. I knew the S.W.A.N team would send you so don't try to act all innocent." He retorted back smacking my hand from his chest.

"That's why I'm here to put bad guys like you away." I shot back.

"I like to see you try." He smiled smugly.

"I would love to." I said ripping my dress off to reveal black tight shorts and a white tank-top with a gun holster strapped to my upper right thigh. My mask still in place. Edward gasp, distracted I was able to kick him square in the middle of his chest. Knocking him and the wind out of him. He's slide across the tile marble floor. I quickly ran to him and pulled him up by the front of his white button up shirt and punched him square in the jaw. His head whipping to the right. Putting his hand to his busted lip dabbing at the blood dripping.

"You bitch! You busted my lip." He said in disbelief.

"And I can do a hella of lot more." I said getting into my fighting stance. My fist blocking my face and my feet spread apart.

"Here I was thinking that we could share a dance." He threw a right hook.

I swiftly dodge it before saying," we could have if you learn how to look and not touch. I swapped my left leg so that it could connect with his ribs but he caught it and put me flushed to his chest.

"I just can't help but touch." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and looked up at him. The desire in his eyes turned his emerald greens to dark forest green. We just stared at each other. My left leg still clutched his hand and around his waist. He slowly slid his other hand up my exposed neck to my pinned up hair. He ran his fingers through it taken out the pins that held my hair. I could hear them dropping but couldn't pull myself to look away. My body felt like it was on fire my heart felt as if it was about to jump out my chest. I slid my hands up his chest and wrap them around his neck. We both leaned in as if an unknown force was guiding us together. When our lips met my heart clenched in my body turned into liquid. To my surprise and to his I pulled him closer moaning into his mouth. It didn't take long for me to remember my mission. Just thinking of pulling away from his lips almost made me cry out in pain. With one last kiss I wrap my other leg around him pulling myself up so that he was supporting my weight. I then move my body so that I was on his back. I quickly slide down his back and through his legs and ran out the room. My chest was filled with pain the further down the hallway I got. At one point I almost turned back around. I stop and lean against the wall in the hallway. I looked around making sure that Edward or anybody else was coming. I pressed my hand to my ear.

"Abort mission. I repeat a abort mission." I said as guards started to run towards me. I was at a dead end. The guards were closing the distance. I ran towards them and turned to my right where flight of stairs was going up. If I was the Trainspotting. I will be out of breath and very close to passing out. Reaching the top of the steps I came to a long hallway just like the one downstairs. But this hallway had small windows leading to outside. Without thinking what might be at the bottom I jump out the window and free-fall down. Landing into a bush of roses quietly I look around for any signs of my team. When I get a signal of a car's flashing headlights I make a run towards it. Getting into the car we make a fast getaway I don't look back but I can feel whose eyes are watching me.


End file.
